Princess Morbucks
Princess Morbucks is the minor antagonist in The Powerpuff Girls, The Powerpuff Girls Z, and the 2016 Powerpuff Girls series. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In The Powerpuff Girls In the original series, she is a spoiled and rich girl who wants to be a Powerpuff Girl. However, she has no powers of her own, and instead uses her father's money to buy weapons to destroy the Powerpuff Girls because she can't become one. She debuted in "Stuck Up, Up and Away," where Blossom explains that being a Powerpuff Girl is not about getting what she wants, having the best stuff or being popular or powerful, but about using one's own unique abilities to help people and the world. Princess buys a suit of powered armor that makes her seem invincible, but in a fight that emulates Goku, Blossom rallies the girls and destroys the armor. Princess swears she'll be out of jail shortly, but then again, no Townsville villain seems to stay in for long. Princess tries again repeatedly: In one instance, she hires Mojo Jojo, and even gains Chemical X powers like the girls, but their savvy plus the egos of the villainous allies rob her of victory and powers. In an episode that paid tribute to the 60's band The Beatles, she, Mojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and HIM formed the Beat-Alls, who nearly owned the city and the girls, till a 'Yoko scheme' (a parody of how some people believe the real Beatles parted ways) broke them up. She also once simply had her father buy the City Of Townsville so she could be Mayor and outlaw crime-fighting, a scheme which fell apart when the girls legally robbed her of every last possession. In likely her most vicious petty scheme, she tricked a neglected friend the girls had made into stealing, just so she could report this to the girls and seem like an ally worthy of joining them. Though Blossom remains her archenemy, it is Buttercup who despises her the most. Princess is also featured in any 'crowd of villains' episode, most notably one where the villains send booby-trapped birthday gifts (that one and all epic fail) to the girls. In Twas the Fight Before Christmas As the main antagonist, Princess tricks Santa into giving her what she wants most and into thinking the Powerpuff Girls and the rest of the children of the world were naughty by altering his lists. Princess' reputation preceded her, though, since a confused Santa noted she was among the few whose name was engraved in 'The Naughty Plaque' (along with the show's animators and even Adolf Schicklegruber!) In Powerpuff Girls Z ]] Instead of wanting to be a Powerpuff Girl, she instead wants to be noticed. Her powers are based on her wants to be noticed, but can't remember the evil crimes she committed after transforming. However, she tries to get the girls in trouble at school, during their normal life. 2016 Reboot Morbucks wanted to be the only Powerpuff Girl. Personality In ''The Powerpuff Girls Z Unlike her 1998 series counterpart, Morbucks does not want to become a member of the main superhero team, but rather, be noticed more by others. This motive is caused by the fact that her parents pay more attention to her older sister, and thus it can be said that this version of Princess Morbucks is (to an extent) sympathetic and compassionate. In The Powerpuff Girls (2016) Like her original counterpart, Morbucks is abusive, precocious, narcissistic, contentious, villainous, deceitful, pompous, petty, spiteful, malevolent, reproachful, argumentative, opprobrious, resentful, uncaring, aggressive, uncompromising, and vituperative. She loves flaunting her wealth and using her vast riches to get whatever she wants. She brags and usually rubs her richness and fame in people's faces (specifically the Powerpuff Girls). Like her counterpart in the original show, she mostly uses the money to give her fake super powers and to pay others to get to become a Powerpuff Girl. Appearance In The Powerpuff Girls, Morbucks a little girl who is the same age and same height as the Powerpuff Girls. She has small black eyes, three freckles on each cheek, and has orange hair with curly puffs on the sides. In her normal clothes, she wears a white collared shirt underneath a yellow sweater, a purple skirt, white leggings, and dark purple Mary Janes. When a Powerpuff GIrl, she wears a big gold crown with a violet gem in the center, a yellow dress with a black strap (like the Powerpuff Girl's dresses), black evening gloves (gloves that go up to your elbows, just like the actresses wear at award ceremonies), white leggings, and black boots. In Powerpuff Girls Z, she has the same hair style, but her hair is burnt orange. She has a tiny crown with three points, and she has no freckles. She usually wears a purple and lavender dress with puffed up sleeves, a big purple bow on the waist line, a blue gem with a yellow borderon the chest area, white leggings, and burgundy Mary Janes. Gallery ppg princess 174x252.png PPG princess.png File:Bio-morbucks.png|Princess Morbucks in the 2016 Powerpuff Girls series Videos TownsVille's going DOWNSVille-1 Trivia *Morbucks's last name is a parody/homage to Daddy Warbucks, the adoptive father of Annie in the classic comic strip Little Orphan Annie and the musical Annie. *Due to her bratty behavior on The Powerpuff Girls, many fans of the show consider her the most hated villain or character on the show *Princess Morbucks is somewhat similar to Syndrome from Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles, as they both initially wanted to join their idol's side (Powerpuffs for Princess, Mr. Incredible for Syndrome), only for their idols to deny their offer, which they don't take well at all. Both instead become their idol's worst enemies. It can also be seen that both are gingers. *Princess Morbucks is similar to The Princess. **Both are young girls. **Both are spoiled by their fathers. **Both are enemies of the protagonist/s (The Powerpuff Girls and Danger Mouse). Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Monarchs Category:Extravagant Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Mongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incompetent Category:Liars Category:On & Off Category:Revived Category:Elitist Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Control Freaks Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Trickster Category:Brutes Category:Oppressors Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Cheater Category:Usurper Category:Deal Makers Category:Tyrants Category:Crackers Category:Kidnapper Category:Pawns Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Aristocrats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Inmates Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Dimwits Category:Crossover Villains